


And I still remember all those moments...

by Nekroland (DarkKaya)



Series: Remember trilogy [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/Nekroland





	And I still remember all those moments...

 

Sólo pudo observar desde la lejanía aquella figura que durante tanto tiempo había esquivado. Habían pasado tantos años desde que se había separado de él… todo por su incredulidad, por su incapacidad para ver la seriedad con la que el otro se tomaba aquel sueño que finalmente se había convertido en realidad. Apartó la mirada y se giró al percibir que el otro miraba en su dirección, seguramente buscando algo… o tal vez sintiendo que alguien no dejaba de observarle. Se alejó unos pasos de donde había estado parado, intentando alejarse de él, de su pasado. Se colocó mejor las gafas, se puso los cascos y encendió el reproductor, que comenzó a emitir esa melodía que había terminado aprendiéndose de memoria. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando pocos segundos después una voz profunda se apoderó de la melodía. Todo aquello que cantaba, todos aquellos pensamientos… todo estaba relacionado con ellos dos y él había sido el culpable de la situación actual. De ese alejamiento entre ambos. Resistiendo el impulso de volver a mirar de nuevo a la dirección contraria, finalmente salió por las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto. Quizás era hora de dejar atrás el pasado que durante tanto tiempo había estado reteniendo. Quizás era hora de que dejase de fantasear con volver junto a él. Quizás era hora de que terminase de hacer caso omiso a los ruegos de la canción.

 

Simplemente se subió en su coche dirección a su casa, intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían recorrer libremente sus mejillas.  Pretendiendo que todas aquellas memorias sobre ellos dos no se apoderaban de su mente y resquebrajaban todavía más su corazón. Él había sido quien le había alejado, no podía ser tan egoísta como para quererle de vuelta. Yongguk había logrado su sueño a pesar de que él nunca había apostado por ello. Había conseguido aquello que más había deseado y su primera canción había sido el punto final en esa relación que tantos quebraderos de cabeza había provocado. Alejando una de sus temblorosas manos del volante, se limpió las lágrimas que habían terminado descendiendo por su cara. Aquello resultaba más duro de lo que jamás había llegado a pensar. Había renunciado a aquello que más atesoraba sólo por su estupidez… sólo por un orgullo que no merecía la pena. Alargó la misma mano hasta el reproductor de música, dispuesto a seguir escuchando esa canción que tanto evocaba. Y simplemente fue un solo segundo, nada más, en el que apartó la mirada de la carretera y no vio el coche en dirección contraria. Y sólo pudo pensar en Yongguk mientras inconscientemente ponía uno de sus brazos ante su cara. Sólo pudo pensar en todos aquellos momentos de su relación y en todo lo que habían compartido. Y antes de sentir el choque, sólo pudo preguntarse si Yongguk seguía pensando en el Kim Himchan que tanto le había amado en el pasado.

 


End file.
